Semiconductor device manufacturing processes often are performed with tools having mainframes in which multiple processing chambers and/or load lock chambers are coupled around a central transfer chamber. The processing chambers may each perform unique processes, or in many instances, may perform redundant and/or related processes.
To ensure proper operation of a semiconductor device manufacturing tool, processing, load lock and other chambers of the tool must be maintained. Sufficient access to maintain the chambers is required. However, in some cases, providing such access may limit system throughput.